


1 Jobless Teen Wolf+1 Jobless Teen Wolf=2 Very Hungry Boys

by kestra_troi



Series: Scott and Stiles On The Road [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Breastfeeding, Belly Rubs, Come Eating, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this piece we see Scott and Stiles trying to make a life in Beacon Hills though they have practically nothing to their names. They are broke, they are hungry, so they comfort themselves with breast-feeding and come eating. Yeah...thats right...and belly rubs for the pregnant one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 Jobless Teen Wolf+1 Jobless Teen Wolf=2 Very Hungry Boys

The two boys reached Beacon Hills when Stiles was three months to nearly four months pregnant, with a definite, impossible-to-miss baby bump protruding pretty far ahead of him. Well not that far anyway, but it was impossible to hide nowadays, which meant Stiles had to stick to the shadows and hide whenever people came around. He got very protective of his belly and his pups. Any sudden noise and he was sure someone was trying to sneak up on him and take his babies, the ones that hadn’t even been born yet.

This meant Scott had to deal with people and the general public. Once they found an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town to stay at, Scott immediately set about finding them those things they needed. He bought a blanket from Good-will with his own piggy bank funds which never had amounted to much. Then he bought two pillows at the nearest Wal-Mart, both of which were for Stiles. When he brought them home he found Stiles lying inside the abandoned "Man-a-gers off-ice…" on an old, ratted-out couch. He smiled at his mate as he showed off his haul. "Here you go boo…a pillow for your head…a pillow for your back, or your thighs, or wherever you need it…and last but not least…a blanket for when it gets cold out."

Stiles smiled back at his mate, weakly. He seemed to be tired all the time now, like his body’s transformation was taking all his energy. It didn’t seem to matter how much he slept or ate, Stiles was always exhausted. "Thanks boo…you did good…ya did me proud…"

That night with Stiles laid out on the couch and Scott lying curled up on the floor, Stiles awoke with an acute need. _I need Scott!..._ he screamed in his head… _I need his knot, in me…now!_

"Scott." He whispered then he yelled. "SCOTT!"

Scott shot up awake ready to pounce, ready to defend his mate and pups, fangs down and claws out. He looked about the room, searching for danger. "What is it? What’s wrong?"

"Scott, nothing’s wrong, per se. I just…I need something."

"Oh." Scott said as he de-clawed and de-fanged. "Whattaya need baby?" Scott mumbled as he stretched and yawned coming down from red alert, pleased that he didn’t need to kill anything or anyone for disturbing his mate.

"I need…" Stiles stopped, blushing. Even after all this time he was still somewhat ashamed of his sexual needs. A problem Scott didn’t seem to have. "I need you." He said almost as a whisper. "I need you…inside me…" Scott looked sleepily confused, Stiles rolled his eyes unfairly frustrated with is mate. "I need your knot!" He finally confessed.

"Oh…ok." Scott said with a shrug. He joined Stiles on the couch and moved the blanket off Stiles’ body. Stiles readjusted so he was on his back with Scott between his legs as he started lowering his pants. He couldn’t take them all the way off because of his belly being in the way, but Scott managed the rest. Then Stiles took off his shirt as Scott took off all his own clothes.

Finally naked and hard, which was one of the things Stiles loved about his mate: _always ready to go…that’s my Scott…_ Scott leaned over Stiles’ sizable bump and kissed his mate. It had been days since their last fuck, maybe even weeks. An eternity for two teenage boys, so they wasted no time on pleasantries. Between kisses Stiles ordered, "Enough… funny bus…-iness… give me… your knot." Scott was all too happy to do as he was commanded. He lined up his cock with Stiles’ hole and slowly pressed his cock in.

They didn’t need lube, Stiles’ body took care of that, ever since Stiles’ first heat. _All natural lube, great for sex, not great for clothes_. Stiles couldn’t count the number of times he had accidentally leaked his wetness on himself and his clothes. An embarrassing situation for him and more often than not an arousing one for Scott. Smelling his mate’s natural wetness made Scott hard like few things could. Well, like most things could considering he’s a teenaged wolf-boy.

Scott almost drowsily pushed his cock into his mate, holding Stiles’ legs out of the way until he had bottomed out. Then he let go of Stiles’ legs and reached over for Stiles himself. He again kissed his mate and nipped at Stiles’ bottom lip. Stiles wrapped his legs as best he could around Scott and demanded Scott start thrusting. "I swear to God Scott, if you don’t start fucking me I am gonna choke you and ride your cock without your help as you slowly suffocate to death… Am I clear?" Stiles threatened.

New blood flow pulsed into Scott’s cock, causing it to throb in Stiles’ ass. "Keep talking baby…I love it when you talk dirty…" Scott said as he made his first thrusts. Stiles sighed with relief as he felt Scott start moving. "Mmmm…yeah…your big cock inside me…ahhhh, filling me up…so good…Fuck Scott!! Harder please!! MORE!!!"

Scott complied as he began thrusting harder and faster into his mate. As he nibbled on the skin around Stiles’ neck Scott cooed, "Yeah baby…you like my big dick?...yeah you do…GOD! You’re so warm…sooo TIGHT!! Squeeze my dick Stiles just like I like…"

Stiles was more than happy to accommodate as he clenched down on every pull out and opened up for every thrust in. Scott’s paced increased as they both rambled saying everything, and anything that they knew turned the other one on. Stiles called Scott "a stud…with a horse hung cock"; "a big wolf-man…with an Alpha-sized dick…" He begged Scott for his knot and his cock and his cum. He begged Scott to: "Put more babies IN ME!!! GIVE ME YOUR PUPS SCOTT!!! I WANT’EM!! ALL OF THEM!!!"

That was enough to get Scott over the edge, his knot swelled up and he pushed it onto Stiles. He shook intensely with an overdue orgasm and as he pumped away it was his turn to get Stiles off. Scott sucked on Stiles’ highly sensitive nips as he jacked Stiles off and talked dirty to him. He called Stiles "a cock-whore…" and "a knot-slut…" And as Scott swiveled his hips his hand got faster on Stiles’ cock he stopped sucking on Stiles’ nips and started biting Stiles’ collarbone and neck. But he kept up his dirty talk, "You are soooo BEAUTIFUL Stiles…FAT with MY PUPS…I like you like this…I’m gonna keep you this way…ALWAYS… nice and fat and pregnant…so wet for me…so open for me…made for me…you’re MINE Stiles! MINE!!"

With that Scott bit down hard on Stiles’ neck causing Stiles to shudder, clench, and shoot his load all over himself and Scott’s hand. Scott lapped at his bite as he milked Stiles’ cock through his orgasm. Stiles ran his hands through Scott’s thick head of hair that was drenched with sweat. Stiles nuzzled Scott’s forehead and hairline taking in the scent of his mate. It was in little moments like these that Stiles felt the closest to Scott, physically and emotionally. "I love you Scott…" he whispered into Scott’s hair, "I’m glad… I’m glad you’re my baby-daddy."

Scott smiled against Stiles’ neck and put a kiss on the mark he made on his mate. "I’m glad you’re my baby-momma…" Stiles smacked the back of Scott’s head. "Ow! Hey…And yeah…I love you too Stiles." He pulled up and looked into Stiles’ eyes all serious. "I love you Stiles…I’m glad you were my first…" Then as he leaned down to kiss his boo he added, "My only…"

Stiles moaned into Scott’s mouth as the two shared a beautiful kiss, a movie-ending-cue-the-credits kiss. Stiles clenched down on Scott’s knot and cock that were still inside him. Scott knew what that meant.

"…Yeah…ok, but this time we go slow…" Scott ordered… _I wanna make him cum from nothing but my cock and knot being inside him… yeah...ooh, and the dirty talk…I fuckin’ LOVE the dirty talk…_    

**

By the third week into Stiles’ fourth month, the two knew their money was not gonna last too much longer. They were running low on food and basic necessities (a.k.a. bathroom supplies). Scott the eternal dreamer was willing to beg, borrow, lie, cheat, and steal in order to survive, while Stiles felt a more conventional and legal approach would be better. "I don’t want my baby-daddy to end up in jail. Ok? So I guess you need to get a job."

Both boys knew that for Scott, getting a job would be in and of itself a small miracle. Neither boy had finished high school, and Scott had never even finished middle school. Their foster parents hadn’t seen the need for educating wolves that would most likely just be put down by hunters anyway.

Also Scott was a little slow, sometimes. _Not stupid! He_ ’ _s NOT STUPID!_ Stiles was always quick to yell when everyone around them seemed to think that Scott was _dumb…stupid…a moron…an idiot…an r-word…and altogether not worth teaching…_ Scott just had a little trouble reading, and Stiles knew it. He also knew it was too sensitive a topic for them to discuss _so why go there…?_

If the situations were reversed Stiles would’ve gladly gone out to find work, _he_ ’ _s good at stuff…_ Scott had always thought, _he_ ’ _s good with numbers, he can read faster than I can think, and he_ ’ _s great with computers…_ but Stiles was the pregnant one. _The obviously pregnant one who can’t be seen in public._ _It was too dangerous…_ they had both agreed… _people wouldn’t understand…_ So Scott went out in search of a job, any job.

Seeing as how he had no training and no special skills Scott walked around the town looking for work, no matter how menial, no matter how low paying. _Any money is better than no money._ Scott didn’t care what kind of work he got as long as it paid something, he just needed some money any money. _We_ ’ _re gonna need a better place to live…a place with an actual bed would be nice…and a shower…we_ ’ _re gonna have more mouths to feed soon too…not to mention diapers and shit…_ Scott chuckled at his inadvertent double entendre as he walked the streets looking for "hiring" signs. Scott gave himself a pep talk as he walked and thought more on their problems, _I have to get a job… any job…my job is to find a job…any job…_ He redoubled his efforts and looked (sniffed?) around town for any and all available jobs.

Meanwhile Stiles laid about the mostly empty manager’s office. He attempted to make do with what they had, he tried to make it into some kind of den, _some kind of livable…_ He failed like he knew he would, _an abandoned warehouse is just no place to raise pups…_ So he waited. And waited. And waited. He waddled to the simple washroom, which consisted of nothing but a toilet and a sink, and threw up then peed. Then he went back to the couch and waited. And waited. And waited. He ate the remains of some lunch from the other day then he waited. And waited. And waited. It was late afternoon when Scott returned looking dejected. _No need to ask how it went I guess…_

But when he saw his mate looking sad, Scott attempted to lift the mood, "I’ll go out again tomorrow." Scott smiled as he continued, "I’m sure I’ll find something tomorrow. No worries." _God, he_ ’ _s so damned optimistic…I love/hate it…_

Stiles just nodded and gave his mate a hug, a nuzzle, and a kiss in that order. The gestures though simple comforted them both, as they hadn’t been apart for hours on end in years maybe never. Even before they were mates, Scott and Stiles only ever really had each other to lean on and socialize with. Their foster parents had isolationist tendencies and didn’t approve of friends or parties or school even. But it was true their need for each other had reached an entirely new level when they mated. And it was also true that their love for each other had deepened when they realized they were going to be parents.

In the time it had taken for the two to reach Beacon Hills they had gotten even more used to spending every minute, every moment of their time with each other. Now any time apart was going to be a big change for them, huge. On this particular afternoon they had both individually realized that things were just beginning to change for them… _from now on everything_ ’ _s gonna change…_ That thought made Stiles plant a fiercer kiss on his mate.

Taking the hint, Scott grabbed Stiles by his ever-so-slightly expanding hips and pulled Stiles closer to him haphazardly considering Stiles’ new belly bulge, but that didn’t deter either boy. They carried on kissing until their lips were raw and swollen. They carried on kissing until they were gasping for air and had forgotten all about jobs and money and diapers. They carried on kissing until their stomachs were growling for dinner.

Stiles rubbed his belly as it garbled and grumbled. He groaned as they both knew they didn’t really have anything to eat and couldn’t afford to go out to eat either.

"Hungry, baby?"

"Yeah, sorry…" Stiles apologized. "But I am eating for like an entire brood so…"

Scott knew what to do. They had done this a few times already both while they were on the road and food was scarce and after the rrived in town and couldn’t scrounge up enough food they resorted to this. Not that it was a bad thing or even a particularly disgusting thing because Stiles drew the line at bloodletting. Hed let give Scott give him everything, everything but that no matter that blood was full of protein that Stiles needed and was more nutritious than what was coming. It didn’t matter.

So Scott dutifully unzipped his pants and pushed them off and sat down on the couch. Stiles took off his shirt that was getting a little too tight anyway and made his way to kneel between Scott’s legs. Stiles sat on his knees and leaned down so that his head was in Scott’s lap. Stiles pressed his nose to his mate’s crotch and inhaled deeply. He nuzzled Scott’s balls and knot licking as he went. In no time at all Scott was hard and Stiles was sucking on Scott like his cock was his own personal Thanksgiving feast. Scott threaded his fingers in Stiles’ hair. _Its gotten longer…I like it…_

Back when Stiles had first arrived at the Smith house, their foster mother had decided that Stiles’ hair was too long _like a girls…_ so she shaved it off and kept it shaved for the rest of Stiles’ time there. Now that they had been on their own they had had neither the will nor the supplies to cut it, so they had let it grow out and Scott liked it better this way anyway. _Gives me something to grab onto…fuck…fuuuuck…_

"Stiles fuck!" Scott was refocused on Stiles giving him a glorious blowjob. He knew it was just for the protein surprise at the end, but Scott still loved when his mate gave head. Scott placed a hand on the back of Stiles’ head gently prodding his mate. Stiles knew what he was doing and didn’t need directing, the gesture was purely for show, for Scott to keep a certain kind of playful dominance; his wolf subconsciously affecting his behavior coming out to play. _Ooooooh…his mouth is so good…_ Scott was quickly losing it, he warned his boo, "So close baby…God! I’m so close…"

Stiles moaned around Scott’s cock and that was enough for Scott to start shooting down Stiles’ throat. Stiles let the bulk of Scott’s cum simply shoot down his throat and into his belly. He had tasted it so many times before and he was hungry. They hadn’t sex in a while so Scott was good for quite a bit of sperm. He kept shooting and Stiles kept swallowing, but eventually the outpouring settled down.

For the last few spurts Stiles did pull back ’til just the head of Scott’s cock was in his mouth. These last spurts he kept in his mouth swishing the cum around as he pulled himself up off the floor in order to kiss and share with Scott. Scott refused though saying, "Naw, baby that was all for you…" Stiles swallowed as Scott helped him to his feet and then helped him sit on the couch.

Once Stiles was seated and comfortable Scott got between his legs and began messaging Stiles’ chest. Since the start of his fourth month Stiles’ chest, which had already been sore, started getting heavier. He had started lactating little drips here and there but nowadays he was full on gushing.

"This is for me…" Scott said admiringly as he put one of Stiles’ nipples in his mouth and started a gentle suction. Stiles’ hands shot up into Scott’s hair. "Ohhhhh, Scott…" Stiles whimpered, "Hurts so good…fuck its still soo sore…"

Scott kept up his suckling and was rewarded with spurts of Stiles’ milk. _Tastes just like Stiles…_ Scott rubbed Stiles’ baby bulge and felt the pups moving around inside. "Fuck, Scott…its like they know you’re touching me…they’ve missed you…been awhile since you did this…rubbed my belly…hell… I’ve missed it…"

A little later Stiles pulled Scott’s head back a bit as a signal and said, "Oooohhhh, ok…ok…enough Scott…other side…other side…" Scott let the nipple fall out of his mouth and took one last lick before diving onto Stiles’ other one. 

Scott suckled this nipple until Stiles again told to him to stop. And again Scott took a final lick before sitting on his heels, still slowly rubbing Stiles’ baby belly. Stiles let out a yawn.

"Sleepy baby?" Scott asked.

"Always." Stiles complained. "Doesn’t matter what I do all day I’m always tired."

"Well do you wanna go to sleep? I’ll help you lay down…"

"That’s ok I don’t wanna lay down just yet. I…I…don’t want to sleep up here alone anymore."

"Stiles there’s not really room up there for both of us to sleep, you know that…"

"I know Scott…" Stiles said defensively. "…it’s just I miss your hands on my belly…make me feel good…ya know…safe…I need that right now, Scott…I’m starting to freak out here man…"

Scott shushed his mate and stood up so he could lean down and kiss Stiles, while still rubbing his belly. He gave Stiles a few gentle kisses until Stiles scent returned to his pregnant normal.

"Its ok Stiles…were gonna be ok…I’m gonna take care of us…"

"I know…I know Scott…its just sitting here alone all day got me thinking…"

"Oh…" Scott sat down on the couch next to Stiles. "I see…you’ve been OVER thinking all day haven’t you? " Scott and Stiles shared a look that said everything.

"What can I do to help you? Make you feel better?"

"Well…the belly rubbings great for starters…" Stiles said as he maneuvered to lay his head on his mate’s shoulder, making Scott adjust his rubbing. "I mean the pups really love it…they’re practically dancing around in there…"

"Yeah I can feel them moving…s’like a party…Hey boo…were finally at the cool kids’ party…" Scott teased smiling.

"Yeah…" Stiles whispered sleepily, taking big whiffs of his mate. "…only took sixteen years and two wolf heats and like a thousand miles of traveling, but were finally at the cool kids’ party…" He snorted gently, as sleep was coming over him fast.

"Scott…"

"I know Stiles its ok…just go to sleep…"

"Y’sure?" Stiles was almost out.

"Yeah baby, you go ahead…get some sleep…I’m right here…"

"Sorry, boo…"

"Shhhhh…Stiles…go to sleep…" Stiles couldn’t stay awake any longer, though the pups inside him were still bandying about. _Well least I_ ’ _m not the only one awake…_ Scott thought as he let his mind wander. _I_ ’ _ve missed this too…not sharing a bed with him…with them…cause as much as I like the floor and all, I don’t think I ever got over my love affair with my bed…sorry floor…_ Scott smiled as Stiles started to snore faintly. _I_ ’ _ve even missed that…_

Then Scott’s mental wanderings went in another direction. _God I need a job! I need a job so I can get us a place to stay…a place with a bed…a big bed…one with enough space for me, Stiles, and our pups…one big, happy, sleeping family…_ Scott grinned as he pictured that future for them: _us all cuddled together with our pups sleeping between and around us.._. Scott’s eyes started to get heavy, his head dipping ever so slowly to rest against Stiles. He tried to stay awake, but it wasn’t really worth it to, so he let himself go, let himself fall asleep listening to the heartbeats of his family.

*

And there the boys sat and dreamed and slept until the next morning…and the next phase of their journey.

**Author's Note:**

> So the next chapter which I am writing will be about the search for a job, the arrival of Derek in their lives (not in the way you are thinking), and also Deaton/the Clinic.


End file.
